Batalla: los clanes
by Wynter.Defensora de sakuma11
Summary: El mundo humano es su misión, pero hay algo, algo muy grande que los diferencia de ellos, eso es un secreto para ellos, pero que pasa cuando fallan una misión y se pone en riesgo un secreto , cuando comienza una batalla que pone en riego el mundo de los humanos, que pasara con ellos, ¿reaccionaran?, todo acabara por una pelea al clan equivocado, SE ACEPTAN OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal esta historia ya le tenía pero hasta ahora me dio por publicarla por acá así que pues acá estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia :3 espero les guste sin mas acá les dejo.**

**CAPITULO 1 **

**INICIA UNA BATALLA**

* * *

><p>-Has quebrantado la ley-dijo un chico de ojos azules- Has fallado en tu misión a partir de ahora nosotros estamos a cargo<p>

- Eso solo si yo se los permito-dijo una mujer de tez pálida y con una mirada siniestra -ustedes jamas estarán a cargo

-Tu has matado a un Humano pusiste en riesgo a todos, al secreto, eso los deja fuera automáticamente- Hablo con superioridad un chico de ojos Ambar- a partir de ahora estamos al frente de la misión- mientras clavo una estaca en el corazón de la mujer

-Lo van a pagar muy caro- Dijo la mujer- Me vengarán y recuperará nuestro lugar

-Tu lo buscaste- tomo a la mujer la jalo hasta donde se encontraba una hogera donde fue lanzada

-Esto nos traerá problemas con ese clan-dijo el de ojos ámbar viendo el cuerpo que se quemaba

-Ella puso en riesgo a todos los clan, el secreto, y esta misión tenía reglas ella las incumplió, Nagumo-dijo el de ojos azules

-Ese clan es muy vengativo, y poco fiable-dijo Nagumo

-Los hijos de la tiniebla ya no están a cargo mas, ahora somos nosotros-dijo suzuno

* * *

><p>-Muy pronto se desatará una batalla-dijo un chico de Rastas entrando al salón acompañado de un chico de cabello rojizo<p>

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto un peli plata

-La enviada por los hijos de la tiniebla han roto las reglas, mato a un humano-dijo El pelirojizo

-Los hijos de la oscuridad la han matado-siguió el de rastas

-Ellos están a cargo ahora Fudou-dijo el chico peli plata

-Ese no sera el problema, el problema es que los hijos de la tiniebla querrán venganza-dijo Fudou

-Y no dudarán en ir por ella, y si esto pasa comenzará una guerra entre clanes, eso significaría un riesgo para todos Fudou- hablo de nuevo el Peli plata

-Lo se Sakuma, pero el problema no es ese-el joven callo- el problema es que dejaran una entrada para los hijos del Caos hagan lo que quieran

-Entonces debemos intervenir-hablo el pelirojizo

-No, aun no Genda- volvió a hablar Fudou -Veremos cada movimiento en caso de ser necesario lo haremos

* * *

><p>-Han matado a Waira-dijo chico rubio de largo cabellos<p>

-¿ Como has dicho?- pregunto un chico de ojos azules

-como has oído Fidio la han matado -con la voz entre quebrada, los ojos de Fidio mostraban un gran furia, decepción y dolor, el chico salio de la habitación de inmediato todos los presente bajaron la cabeza

-Yo le jure que esto no pasaría-dijo un chico de cabellos dorados

-Yo lo siento mucho también Mark, ella quebranto la ley, por mas que la quise convencer lo hizo y cuando vine a reportar sus planes ella lo hizo -El de cabellos largos

-¿Por que no te quedaste con ella?-dijo Molesto un chico al lado de Mark

-Calma ya Dylan-dijo Mark -¿Que ha pasado en verdad?

-Los hijos de la oscuridad llegaron la acusaron y la mataron dijeron que ahora están a cargo

-Muy bien Afuro- Dijo Mark- Esto fue culpa de esos malditos que solo tienen ansias de ocupar nuestro lugar

-¿Que haremos ahora?-dijo entrando un chico de largos cabellos azul

-Ellos están a cargo, pero no por mucho tiempo, Vengaremos la muerte de tu hermana Edgar-dijo Mark serio

-Entonces ellos sabrán quienes son los hijos de la tiniebla-dijo Dylan

* * *

><p>-Todo ha salido perfecto-dijo una morena<p>

-¿Que ha pasado Rika?- dijo un chico ojos marrón

-han caído en la trampa, creyeron que fue Waira quien lo mato-dijo la chica

-Muy bien Rika- dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa

-Los hijos de la tiniebla buscaran venganza y los hijos de la oscuridad habrán matado a una inocente-dijo Un chico peli crema

-entonces mientras ellos se matan tendremos una entrada libre a los humanos.- Hablo esta vez una chica de cabellos verdes

-Esto ha resultado mejor de lo esperado-

* * *

><p><strong>HOOOLA ESTO HA SIDO TODO POR AHORA, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO ESTA HISTORIA Y LAS DEMÁS POR AHORA ESPERO LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y PUES ACLARACIONES.<strong>

**-La chica que han matado sera la hermana de Edgar y tendrá algo que ver con Fidio para saber que tendran que esperar un poco.**

**-dos son cuatro clanes y humanos**

**-al final si algo no queda claro lo aclarare **

**- Esta vez apartir del proximo capitulo narrare con los nombres europeos de los chicos **

**-Se aceptaran Oc, ahí ****esta el total en la ficha ****  
><strong>

**Ficha **

**Nombre y Apellido:( si es europeo mejor) **

**Nacionalidad: **

**Hace cuanto fueron convertido: **

**Que edad tenían al ser lo: ( 15-17) **

**Historia: ( como, porque, quien los convirtió) **

**Vestimenta: ( se dará en el mundo humano así que nada extravagante o que llamase la atención)**

**Personalidad: **

**Descripción****: ( por favor no tan detallada lo básico no quiero detenerme mucho en esto) **

**Clan: (osuridad 3, Tinieblas 3, Noche 2, Caos 1) o Humano:5**

**Pareja: ( si es humano si sera convertido o no, si ustedes serán humano si es convertido o no, aclaro no todos los chicos serán de un clan también habrán humanos)**

**poder: ( ni leer la mente, velocidad, cuentan, algo diferente a los ya conocidos) **

**Extra: **

**ESO ES TODO UN GUSTO Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**


	2. El clan Hijos de la Oscuridad- Tenebris

**Hola como estan, bueno acá yo de nuevo pero esta vez con un nuevo capitulo de esta nueva historia, en primera prometo actualizar pronto el resto de historia, el facebook, estar enferma me han quitado tiempo pero ya mucho, así que acá estoy de vuelta. antes del capitulo aclaraciones.**

**...Primero...los Oc saldrán poco a poco dependiendo de su clan.**

**...Segundo...Me enfocare en un capitulo por Clan para que entiendan mas o menos a cada clan ya luego seguiré el curso de mis planes**

**...Tres...aun se aceptan Oc, los clanes y cantidades disponibles lo pondré al final de la historia**

**...Cuatro...a excepción de los humanos, el resto de clanes tendrán lideres, puede ser un Oc, si alguien esta interesado.**

**...Cinco...Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, solo los Oc de Brittany Thiers y Luka Kozlov**

**Mas aclaraciones al final de la historia y sin mas el capitulo 2 de esta historia.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Clan hijos de la oscuridad -Tenebris**

* * *

><p>-Nosotros no somos humanos-dijo una mujer de cabello rojo que llegaba hasta su cintura, hermosos ojos de un tono Azul hielo, de tez blanca, y alta, facciones muy finas, de cuerpo proporcionado y una silueta fascinante, sus ojos Grandes y con pestañas largas, sus labios carnosos y de color rojo muy intensos.<p>

-Pero tampoco podemos hacerles daño, ni serles indiferentes-dijo un hombre a la par de la mujer dejando notar ser mas alto que ella unos centímetros, cabello Castaño con un corte muy varonil y arreglado, piel de tez pálida, y unos increíbles ojos de color Azul eléctricos, sus labios delgados y de tono rosado, su cuerpo atlético, facciones muy varoniles.

-Esto quiere decir no podemos permitir nos descubran pero tampoco lastimar les, ellos nunca deben saber que somos en realidad-dijo la mujer

-Nosotros hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin necesidad de sangre humana, así debe seguir, nuestra convivencia con ellos como hasta ahora-dijo el hombre con seriedad-pero jamas volver a poner en riesgo nuestro secreto y decirle que somos a un humano a partir de ahora

-Después de esta ultima puesta en evidencia-dijo con seriedad la mujer- muy pocos de ellos saben nuestra existencia pero van por nosotros, así que esta prohibido revelar nuestra verdadera forma y quienes somos-hablo con seriedad

-Pero si hacemos esto como los cuidaremos-hablo alguien entre el publico presente

-Cuidaran de ellos en secreto, como si fuesen un humano mas-hablo el hombre castaño

-Cada siglo se elegirá al clan que se hará cargo de las misiones así se correrá menos riegos -termino la mujer de ojos azules

* * *

><p>-Esta decidido-hablo una mujer de cabello rojo con una niña en brazos de tez pálida y cabello cobrizo<p>

-El clan que estará a cargo de las misiones son los hijos de la Tiniebla-Hablo el hombre castaño sin mas dio media vuelta junto con su mujer y pequeña niña

Desde una puerta cercana a donde se dio el anuncio una chica de Cabellos Rojizos rizados a la mitad de la espalda y con dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro, el flequillo desigual cayendo al lado izquierdo de su rostro, de estatura Promedio, Tez pálida, hermosos y grandes ojos azul eléctricos con largas pestañas, delgados labios de tono rosado, y cuerpo proporcionado a su edad, delgada, miraba todo con seriedad.

-Esto es ridículo-dijo la de ojos azules

-¿Que cosa que sean los tiniebla o que hayan perdido su lugar los oscuridad?-dijo un chico que entraba a la habitación en donde estaba la chica, Un chico de estatura bastante alto, su cabello a la mitad de su cuello desordenado con el flequillo desigual cayendo al lado derecho de su rostro de color Rubio, ojos de color Verde esmeralda, de tez blanca, y delgados labios de un tono Rosado, un ligero color rosa en sus mejías apenas visibles, cuerpo atlético, de facciones masculinas.

-Ambas Luka, los tinieblas no están en posición de manejar algo como eso, incumplirán las leyes -dijo la castaña con seriedad

-Brittany, nosotros también tenemos el derecho de manejar algo como esto, mientras no incumplamos una ley seguiremos a cargo les guste o no- hablo el chico molesto, antes de retirarse del salon.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado casi diez años desde que los Tinieblas fueron elegidos, comenzaban a mostrar que eran capaces de lograr manejar las situaciones hasta el momento sus misiones habían sido excepcionales, casi comparables con los oscuridad eso hasta el suceso de su ultima misión, donde una de sus mejores miembros cometió el peor error desobedecer una de las 8 leyes principales, perdiendo el cargo el clan.<p>

En los diferentes diarios de esa ciudad se podía ver en los diarios, encabezados como;

"Los Tiniebla pierden el cargo"

"Incumplen la ley"

"Los Oscuro de nuevo al cargo"

" Acaban con la mejor miembro de los Tiniebla"

Esas noticias ponían bastante tenso el ambiente entre los diferentes clanes, era raro ver algún miembro de los Caos, pero los pocos que se veían se miraban sonriente, los Noche intentaban mantenerse al margen y se podían ver listo para intervenir en caso de algún problema, mientras los tinieblas y oscuros se miraban con desprecio o querían atacarse, los problemas entre ambos clanes eran desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, declarado como una tregua imposible de existir.

Una chica de cabello castaño, atados en dos colas altas que llegas a la cintura, dos pequeños mechones que caen a cada lado de su rostro, sus ojos de hermoso color chocolate,de piel blanca, y sonrisa encantadora, estatura promedio, esbelta. Miraba por la ventana del auto en el que iba, eso hasta que el auto se detuvo y poso su mirada al frente, donde imponentes rejas se interponían en su paso.

-Repórtense-dijo un hombre moreno y alta estatura posando se en la ventana del que conducía el auto y llamando la atención de la chica

-Soy Claude Beacons-hablo el de ojos Ámbar-Miembro activo, unidad O2

-Confirmada tu identidad, ¿Quien es ella?- hablo una vez mas el moreno

-miembro nuevo, su perfil es Roció Darkbloom-dijo Nagumo mirando a la castaña-miembro nuevo y activo, viene de los 05 y formara parte de los 02

-Identidad confirmada Claude pueden pasar-dijo el moreno apartándose mientras las grandes rejas se habrían permitiendo el acceso al lugar

La seguridad del lugar era impresionante, a los alrededores del camino estaba lleno de seguridad, los oscuro estaban en una parte algo alejada de la ciudad, pero su seguridad siempre fue fuerte, pronto estaban frente una mansión, ambos jóvenes bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a las puertas, al entrar fueron guiados al salón donde ya eran esperados por un grupo de personas.

-Como habrás podido observar Roció, los Oscuro se caracterizan por su seguridad-hablo un hombre de Tez pálida y cabellos castaño

-Así lo he comprobado-contesto la chica

-Los oscuro siempre han sido muy precavidos entre menos inconvenientes y situaciones inesperadas mejor-hablo de nuevo el hombre -nuestra forma de hacer las cosas es excepcional, somos el clan que ha conseguido grandes méritos-hablo el hombre junto a el se encontraba una chica de cabello rojizo y tez pálida.

-Ella es mi hija Brittany Thiers, esta a cargo de las fuerza O1 Y O2, junto con Bryce Whitingale -señalando a ambos jóvenes el hombre- a diferencia de otros clanes nuestra divisiones son 5

-Los O5 y 04, son miembros entrenados para misiones, en relación con humanos- hablo Bryce - como tu, su entrenamiento es largo y al subir de nivel pasan a ser O2 es ahí donde sus misiones comienzan y dejan el entrenamiento.-explico el chico

-¿Que pasa con los 03?-pregunto Roció, ya que para ella esta información era nueva

-Los oscuridad nivel 3, muy bien Roció, ellos proporcionan lo necesario en las investigaciones, información, datos, fechas, números, rara veces se relacionan con Humanos, pasan a nivel 1 donde ellos podrán ser la base y gran ayuda en tu misión siempre podrás recurrir a ellos, es por esta organización que nuestro trabajo es excepcional. -Hablo Claude

-Mi deber es ayudar en la unión de clanes, pero en efecto los tinieblas incumplieron una ley, por tanto el clan sube a tomar el cargo, a pesar que mi deber es la unión entre clanes se de tampoco puedo dejar que los Oscuridad sean atacados, como jefe del clan mi deber es sacarlo adelante-hablo el castaño - mi nombre Maxwell Thiers

-La razón por la que fuiste llamada por el jefe del clan,es por que como 05 fuiste una de las mejores en tu generación-Dijo Bryce

-Es verdad que después de todo lo que paso entre los tinieblas, su agente fue cazada por un oscuridad, y que estemos a cargo ahora no es señal de triunfo-hablo la de cabellos rojizos

-Los tinieblas son muy vengativos-menciono Roció

-Así es, significa que ademas de las misiones, estarás intentando ser cazado por un Tiniebla o tendrás mas de un encuentro con ellos -Hablo esta vez con mas seriedad el hombre - Por eso se necesitan de los mejores

-No tendré problemas con eso-dijo segura Roció

-Te recordamos entonces las reglas-dijo Brittany- Nunca le reveles a un humano quien eres en realidad

-Nunca ataques a un humano, ellos no son nuestras presas -dijo Maxwell

-Evita una relación o conexión con humanos-hablo esta vez Bryce

-sin razón no ataques a los otros clanes-dijo claude

-Una vez tu clan pierda el cargo no puedes continuar la misión-de nuevo Bryce

-tu principal es proteger a los humanos-dijo Brittany -evitar un ataque por los nuestros sin importar su clan

-cumplir la misión asignada, sin poner en riesgo el secreto- hablo Bryce, finalizando

-Ellos tres y tu por ahora son parte de los que estarán a cargo de terminar el trabajo de los Tinieblas, el resto se unirán en los últimos días -dijo el hombre caminando a la salida de la mansión. Una vez los cuatros chicos quedaron solos Brittany hablo

-Este lugar pertenece únicamente a Oscuros, también como somos conocidos Tenebris-dijo Brittany -nuestra fuente de alimento esta en bosques somos el clan que menos sospechas deja.

-Por lo que he leído, de los cuatro clanes es uno de los mas excepcionales y sigue las reglas junto con los Noche-dijo Roció

-Así es, en nuestro clan hay mayor cantidad de miembros de distintas nacionalidades- habló Bryce- tiene mejor organización y esta equilibrado no somos ni violentos como los Caos pero tampoco exactamente pacíficos como Noche

-los últimos 150 años Tenebris mantuvo como a cargo de las misiones, hasta ahora que vuelve a estarlo al fallar Tiniebla, principal rival -hablo Claude- la relación con Caos es igual que la que tienen con otros clanes, nadie esta de acuerdo con la forma de actuar de ellos.

Después de esa noche, Roció comenzaba a mejorar su relación con los Oscuro la chica había sido convertida hace tan solo 10 años, ella estuvo con los Tinieblas dos años pero decidió ir con los Oscuro al encontrarse con su mejor amigo claude desde entonces estaba con ellos, tenia la marca Tenebris, todo era diferente pero bueno.

Mientras practicaban una chica cabello largo color negro, ojo izquierdo color morado y ojo derecho color amarillo, este ultimo lo cubre con un mechón de cabello para que no se vea, tiene piel de color clara, pero no es tan pálida, es de estatura mediana, delgada. Se dirigía hacia donde estaban los cuatros chicos practicando.

-Dexy Tremn-hablo la chica -miembro activa y antigua en los oscuros, pertenezco a los 04

-Pertenecías Tremn a los 04 -hablo con seriedad Brittany,- ahora eres de los O2

-Bueno también tienes razón así que tu eres la nueva a cargo-dijo Dexy mirando a la de cabello rojizo

-Ya has estado antes en misiones-pregunto Suzuno a lo que ella asintió

-Así es y espero que mi experiencia sea útil -dijo la chica

-muy bien entonces a entrenar Temn-dijo Brittany volviendo a entrenar con el resto con ella -por cierto chicos ella será la segunda a cargo si no estoy yo ella será la que dará las ordenes- sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Dexy

-No me vean así mañana es la reunión con el resto del equipo-dijo la chica con seriedad

* * *

><p><strong>Mas o menos quería explicar como es internamente los Tenebris o Oscuros, así seran también con cada clan donde incluiré la aparición de Oc, y lo que sucede con clanes ya explicados poco a poco. <strong>

**cupos abiertos para Oc en **

**Oscuros(cerrado)**

**Tinieblas(3)**

**Noche(Cerrado)**

**Caos(1)**

**Humanos(4) **

**Interesados fichas abiertas, bueno o por ahora eso son la gente que necesito...por otra parte como ya había dicho anteriormente los personajes en sus nombre Europeos **

**Aclaraciones Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece solo los Oc de Brittany Thiers, Luka Kozlov, **

**Dexy Temn pertenece a Anothereleven345**

**Roció Darkbloom pertenece a Rox siniestra **

**espero no haber les aburrido pero solo es para que el otro capitulo sea interesante. **

**Preguntas **

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**¿Que pasará con los clanes?**

**¿Estarán listos los Oscuros para misiones ?**

**¿Intervendrán los Tiniebla?**

**eso es todo saludos! ;) **


	3. El clan Hijos de las Tinieblas-Tenebrae

**Hola buenas, pues acá estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, antes de pasar directamente a la historia hacer algunas aclaraciones.**

**primero rectificar un error, con respecto al Oc de Dexy Trenm pertenece a Anothereleven345, estaba con varias fichas de otra historia y me confundí **

** eleven no me pertenece **

**3. los únicos Oc que me pertenecen son Brittany Thiers Y Luka Kozlov **

**4. Aun acepto Oc, disponible solo Humanos(4)/ Caos(1) **

**Ahora si sin mas un nuevo capitulo **

**CAPITULO 3 **

**Hijos de las tinieblas-Tenebrae**

* * *

><p>-Después de casi 150 años de cargo para los Oscuros, por fin tenemos una oportunidad- hablo un hombre de cabellos rubios, se miraba serio, de ojos verdes oscuros, y alto.<p>

-Esta oportunidad no debe desperdiciarse- dijo una mujer a su lado sonriendo

-Solo hay dos forma de que nos quiten el cargo-dijo el hombre

-La primera que acabe nuestra etapa de cargo-hablo la mujer, ella era mediana, de tez pálida, su cabello castaño claro y largo, su sonrisa encantadora y unos hermosos ojos color azul.

-La segunda es que incumplan una de las reglas en verdad espero que eso no pase-Dijo el hombre que hablaba muy serio

Todos asintieron, pero la alegría en este lugar era muy grande por fin eran nombrados los encargados los tiniebla era algo que esperaron por mucho tiempo, pero cuando tiempo les duraría esto.

* * *

><p>Han pasado casi treinta años desde que fueron nombrados a cargo los Tiniebla, hasta ese momento todo iba bien eso hasta ese día, ese extraño día.<p>

-Deja de comportarte como un idiota-dijo un chico de cabellos azules molesto

-Tu no entiendes nada Edgar-grito un chico de ojos azules, furioso y con gran dolor

-¿Que no entiendo según tu Paolo? Que no le volveré a ver, que se ha ido, que no veré mas su sonrisa, sus ojos eso no entiendo-dijo Edgar con dolor- Ella también era muy importante, tal vez lo mas valioso hasta ahora en mi vida, era Mi Hermana-dijo el chico con furia

-Y ellos la mataron, los oscuros acabaron con ella-dijo Paolo empujando al chico que hasta el momento se detenía de golpearlo

-Sabes porque no te pongo en tu lugar, ella no le hubiese gustado que te hiciera daño, porque no salga como un idiota como tu atacar el primer Oscuro que me encuentre no significa que no duele y quiera vengar su muerte-dijo Edgar

-Entonces porque aun estas aquí, si quieres vengarla-dijo Paolo con mas dolor que enojo

-Porque mientras el no aparezca paolo no podemos movernos-intervino Mark entrando al salón

-Oye Fidio a todos nos duele la muerte de Waira, pero mientras no nos den la orden no podremos hacer nada-dijo esta vez Dylan, al lado de el se encontraba un chico de largos cabellos rubios cabizbajo

-Tu, por ti, ¿porque? la dejaste sola, tu la abandonaste-dijo paolo molesto, caminando hacia el Rubio decidido a atacarlo

-Yo no sabia que pasaría algo así Paolo-dijo el chico mirando a Paolo, el resto lo iban a detener pero el hizo un señal que le dejaran- si atacarme acabara tu enojo hazlo ya.

Paolo avanzo hasta el, y en un rápido movimiento lo tomo del cuello y lo tenia contra la pared salón, mientras lo miraba con mucho enojo

-Yo la amaba Byron -Dijo Paolo

-Yo también la amaba, ella era mas que una amiga, Mi hermana, por ella aun vivo -dijo Byron con la mirada baja- si hubiese estado ahí la hubiera sacado de ese lugar, viera muerto en su lugar

-Entonces por que no lo hiciste-soltando el agarre que tenia en el cuello del chico

-Porque me ordeno minutos antes irme, y preferí regresar, sabia que algo estaba mal, fue en ese momento que su cuerpo estaba ya sin vida y ellos frente a ella no podía hacer nada mas-dijo el chico

-Basta ya Paolo- Dijo un chico de cabello rubios alborotados entrando al salón- Entiendo que la amabas, eso lo se, pero no eres al único que le duele su muerte, que te hace pensar que a Byron no le duele, muchos en este clan somos y estamos aquí aun gracias a ella.

-Luka-dijo Mark- yo lo siento, hemos intentado hablar con el pero-siendo interrumpido

-Crees que no me duele Paolo, también era como una hermana para mi, igual para Byron, su verdadero hermano esta ahí frente a ti con el mismo dolor pero se ha controlado muy bien hasta el momento- hablo el rubio

-Paolo el no tiene la culpa, cuando Waira daba una orden en misión odiaba ser desobedecida, el intento llegar pero fue tarde -dijo Edgar -tu y yo sabemos que la hubiese salvado

-Los únicos culpables acá son los Oscuros- dijo entrando al salón una chica de estatura baja, cabello azul marino ondulado hasta la barbilla y flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo. Con grandes ojos color gris que ven todo con curiosidad y piel blanca sonrosada que hacen que su rostro se vea infantil- Ella nos convirtió, ella era también como una hermana.

-Recuerda lo Paolo, ella vio un potencial en nosotros, ella nos dio un hogar, nos convirtió en algo mas que lo que eramos-dijo entrando después un chico alto, de piel blanca y físico delgado pero atlético. Su cabello es color negro, corto y desordenado con algunos reflejos azul oscuro que solo se ven en el sol. ojos grises, grandes y curiosos- Ella era importante para todos

Paolo retrocedió, y bajo la mirada, en ese momento comenzó entender lo que significaba Waira en el clan.

-Yo lo siento- dijo Paolo

-Es normal que te sientas así, para todo el clan es una gran perdida pero han dado la orden-dijo Luka -Hablé con mi padre el ha dicho que no debe quedar esto así

-Podremos ir por ellos-dijo Dylan

-Así es, nosotros mismo seremos lo que iremos-dijo Luka -Y Mark apartir de ahora tu estas a cargo así que trátame como a cualquier otro

-¿Que?-dijo confuso Mark

-Mi padre ha ordenado que tu estés a cargo, eso quiere decir que ahora solo soy un miembro mas-dijo Luka con seriedad

-Iremos solo por los que acabaron con la vida de ella, nadie mas debe salir lastimado entonces-dijo Mark, para Luka escuchar eso fue un alivio aunque lo discimulo muy bien

-Iremos por nuestra venganza -dijo Edgar con tranquilidad

-¿Byron formaras parte?-pregunto Mark, Byron miro a Edgar que de inmediato le sonrió y asintió

-El formara parte-dijo Paolo sorprendiendo a todos para luego irse del lugar

-Entonces estoy de acuerdo-hablo Byron

-No es necesario involucrar a mas, queda claro y tampoco quiero que se rompa ninguna otra regla mas de la que ya estamos rompiendo-Dijo Mark con seriedad-estamos rompiendo dos reglas muy importantes.

-Ellos se esperan que iremos por ellos-dijo Luka- el clan es conocido como vengativo o con muchos problemas en este sentido

-no deben esperen que ellos crean que es un ataquen sorpresa, incluso pueden estar preparados para recibirnos-dijo Mark -Al igual que ellos habrán mas grupos, para cumplir las misiones nunca hay solo un grupo son varios, igual seremos nosotros en uno de esos grupos están los asesinos de Waira

-Así que necesitaremos de bastante gente, nos dividiremos en grupos 8, cualquiera que de otro grupo inculpa una regla frente a ustedes, lo informan-hablo Mark

-Entonces ¿como actuaremos?-dijo Luka viendo al chico

-En silencio, primero conseguiremos datos, descubriremos quienes fueron, por cada grupo de los oscuro habrá un tiniebla, el que tenga al grupo de los asesinos ese se hará cargo junto con un pequeño refuerzo el resto se retira-dijo Mark

-Sin levantar sospecha sin afectar a ningún otro grupo Oscuro y ¿que pasa sin interviene otro clan?-esta vez Edgar

-No tendría porque solo vamos por dos y todos actuaremos sin levantar sospechas-Mark -si esto pasa es que no siguieron mis ordenes

-Mañana entran oficialmente los Oscuros al cargo, y salen todos los tinieblas-dijo Dylan -ya lo han anunciado

-al momento que entren ellos nosotros también así que prepárense, nos reunimos aquí se les entregaran sus cosas y al amanecer podremos movernos -finalizo Mark

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y PUES PROMETO REGRESAR PRONTO!:...AHORA ANTES DE IRME <strong>

**PREGUNTAS: **

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**¿Otro capitulo? **

**¿Review?**

**¿Tomate? -.-''**

**¿Chocolate? *...* :') **

**sin mas me despido!**


	4. El clan hijos de la Noche-Nox

**Hola estoy de nuevo acá apareciendo con este fic que había quedado un poco olvidado pero lo estoy retomando bueno sin mas dejaré un nuevo capitulo ya que hoy no tengo mucho que decir.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Clan hijos de la noche-Nox**

* * *

><p>El clan noche es uno de los clanes mas poderosos junto con, Caos, Tiniebla y los oscuros. A diferencia de estos clanes se ha identificado por verse bastante pasivo aunque el clan no es nada de lo que aparenta. Caos es un clan bastante violento rara vez encuentras a miembros diferentes a lo que suelen ser, mientras que tiniebla es un clan vengativo tiende a tener problema con la mayoría de clanes pero su principal problema por años ha sido Caos y los oscuros, Los oscuros son un clan que se caracteriza por su seguridad por algo se ha mantenido a cargo de las misiones por mucho tiempo y Final mente nosotros Noche, somos el Clan inofensivo o eso es lo que creen.<p>

-¿Como va todo?-pregunto el chico de rasta

-Tenemos los suficientes elementos para agarrar desprevenidos a los Tinieblas-contesto tímidamente una chica decabello es castaño claro, tirando a parecerse color habano; de corte recto y completamente lacio, le llega hasta la cintura. Su flequillo le cubre la frente y cae de puntas hacía sus ojos azul cielo, que hacen juego con su pálida piel. También tiene dos mechones que caen por sus hombros a la altura del pecho. Es de estatura pequeña y complexión delgada y menuda.

-Perfecto eso es bueno escucharlo tinieblas en busca de su venganza sera un problema-dijo Kidou

-Lía has hecho un gran trabajo-dijo Sakuma a la chica, causando que se avergonzará un poco

-No estamos en capacidad de hacer caer la seguridad en los Oscuros pero si para causarles un buen problema-dijo una chica de estatura bajita,cabello corto alborotado color verde,piel clara,ojos bicolor derecho rosa izquierdo verde,un lunar debajo del ojo derecho,muy tierna.

-Shouta, el problema es podemos contra Caos-dijo Genda con seriedad

-Caos es un clan que aunque no lo parece es desorganizado, han llegado a los mas fuerte por su loca sed, no están listo para un ataque de los oscuro o los noche -dijo la peliverde

-aunque de nosotros mas porque jamas lo esperarían de nosotros-dijo Fudou

-señor esta confirmado los tinieblas han enviado gente, tras los oscuros-dijo tobitaka entrando a la habitación

-Lo sabia-dijo Kidou-debemos entrar también

-no seria arriesgado-Fubuki mirando al chico

-Si Tiniebla y Los oscuros se están matando entre ellos -dijo Kidou

-Los Caos tendrán libertad en el campo para causar desastres-termino Sakuma

-Tendremos dos opciones, atacar a Caos o hacer que reaccionen Tinieblas y los oscuros-dijo Genda

-la que sea es p-peligros-sa-dijo Lía

-Así es meterse a un enfrentamiento con Caos los distraería pero sería mucho peso-dijo Genda- y hacer reaccionar a Tinieblas y Oscuros es casi imposible todos sabemos que sus problemas son muy antiguos

-Los oscuros son un verdadero problema, tampoco con nosotros llevan la mejor relación que digamos-dijo Fudou

-No importa cual, nuestro deber es que se cumplan nuestra misión y proteger a los humanos-dijo Kidou -Prepárense entraremos al campo, Caos no tardará en aparecer

-Debemos ser muy cuidadosos, y estar alerta-dijo Sakuma

-Ademas aparte seremos niñera de Oscuros y Tinieblas-dijo con tono burlón Fudou

-Necesitaríamos su ayuda en caso de que Caos entre sin problema alguno, no podríamos solos -dijo Shouta

-Lo mejor es entrar junto con los otros y esperar la aparición de Caos-dijo Tobitaka

-Estoy de acuerdo nos reuniremos mañana, saldremos con ellos pero ellos no deben saber que estamos ahí-dijo Kidou

-entonces hasta mañna- dijo Tobitaka retirando se

-esto puede ser peligroso-dijo Kidou a Fubuki

-Pero podría ser mas que ayuda una oportunidad para encontrarlo-dijo con una sonrisa el chico

-entonces espero lo encontremos-dijo Kidou sonriendo a su compañero

* * *

><p><strong>si algo corto pero estaré de vuelta con el ultimo clan pronto y dejaré seguir la historia ya sin problemas, espero lo hayan disfrutado y sin mas me despido, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima...bye!<strong>


End file.
